1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and metadata setting method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for setting metadata of various types.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal
Generally, metadata plays a role in providing generation information on a corresponding content. For instance, in case of playing a video (i.e., example of a content), the mobile terminal is able to just provide an information on a generated date of the video or an information on a person having generated toe video.
According to the above-described art, it is unable to set metadata for a specific content variously in accordance with a user's demand.
According to the above-described art, assuming that a content is an image, it is able to set metadata on the video only. In particular, it is unable to set metadata on an object included in the image.
According to the above-described art, since metadata for a content is limited, it is unable to meet the user's demand for intending to receive various kinds of informations on a currently used content.